Misao Kusakabe
Summary Kusakabe Misao was a legendary Onmyouji of the Kusakabe Clan, and one of the major antagonists of 11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo. Over 80 years before the start of the story, Misao was ostracized from her clan for trying to incorporate Western magic with the arts of Onmyou. Disappointed with her fellow villagers, she left the clan and traveled around the world, intending to leave home country for good. She eventually met and joined the Punishment Squad of Avaritia and participated in the fight against Lieselotte Werckmeister. After the squad's sacrifice and defeat to seal the immortal witch, Misao resurrected them as the Black Knights, and they all waited within the Red Knight for Lieselotte's scattered fragments to come back to them. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Kusakabe Misao Origin: 11eyes-Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Age: 91 Gender: Female Classification: Onmyouji, Black Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low), Attack Reflection, Clairvoyance, Necromancy, Martial Arts, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid) and Curse Manipulation with Onikiri, Wind Manipulation with Kumokiri, Energy Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation via Hongetsu, Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Comprable to Shiori and Avaritia) Speed: At least Supersonic (Superior to Misuzu who can move at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Superior to Misuzu who could toss things several things her size with ease) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Her swords Onikiri and Kumokiri. Intelligence: Skilled combatant (Those of the Kusakabe draw upon every school of swordsmanship, perfecting all their techniques to use against the inhuman) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Negating Palm-Ghost Strike:' An attack in which she hits her opponents, shattering their lungs, stopping their hearts, and disrupting their minds *'The Heavenly Wall:' An ability which absorbs any attack unleashed upon it, funneling the attack through her blade, then redirecting it upon the user *'Sword Techniques' **'Hiken: Yogake:' Misao leaps at her opponent as the latter strikes her. However, Misao then appears behind her opponent, having already done a fast dual attack that tears the enemy apart and sends him flying **'Hiken: Yatsukahagi:' As a defensive technique, Misao spins her body while swinging her swords around, creating a powerful orange tornado that shakes the earth. According to Misao, this skill can only be done with Kumokiri, which manipulates the wind **'Hiken: Zangetsu:' Misao draws both swords at the same time, sending a white shockwave across the ground toward her opponent. As she uses dual sword style, the attacking force is doubled **'Hiken: Hoemaru:' As an offensive technique, Misao swings both swords repeatedly with all her strength, and lungs herself at her opponent, turning herself into a tornado of sword strikes **'Hiken: Hongetsu:' Misao jumps into the air, spins her body around, quickly accelerates then throws her sword at the opponent. The sword, affected by centrifugal force, spins like a chain saw and is almost unblockable **'Hiken: Tomokiri:' Misao focuses for a short period of time, then opens her eyes. At the same time, she draws both swords in a split-second, cutting her opponent multiple times before he can even realize it **'Tenken Kusakabe:' One of Misao's strongest attacks, utilizing both Western gramary and Japanese Onmyoudou to be realized. This technique requires Misao to use both her swords to open the gate to another dimension. The enemy's attack will be absorbed into the gate, then be released back to the enemy, making it a perfect counter against unblockable and/or untouchable attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Necromancers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 7